criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Human Trafficking Ring (Season Six)
Real name unknown, the Human Trafficking Ring appeared in Season Six of Criminal Minds. Background Not much specific detail is revealed about the ring, other than it abducts stressed-out college students from all across the U. S. and trafficks them. Their headquarters is at a completed building that was meant to be a rehabilitation center, but usage of it was canceled by investors, and they have also been pursued by SSA Andi Swann and the Domestic Trafficking Task Force for three years. When a member, Kyle, gets involved in a car accident while transporting the corpses of two of their victims, leading to their discovery, the ring catches the attention of the BAU. Supply and Demand Two ring members are first seen throwing Renee Matlin, an undercover agent working for Swann, into a vacant cage as one of them complains about the absence of a third member. Renee looks out of her cage and watches as hands stick out of the neighboring cages. Later, four members take Renee and several girls out of their cages and take them out. Meanwhile, Garcia manages to find a gas station where Kyle was spotted before dying. Rossi and Morgan go to the gas station and find via security camera that Kyle briefly went off to the bathrooms after paying. Renee and Lucy are seen holding food and Renee realizes that their captors might have put sedatives in it. A member then arrives and takes Lucy away as Renee protests. Lucy is taken downstairs, where a crowd of other members wait. At first, Lucy is fearful. But then, she smiles and says, "Welcome back, everyone." She later watches as one of the members beats up a male captive. Two members come back and tell her that Renee won't stop yelling out and Lucy excuses herself. Lucy returns to Renee and tells her how to get out before realizing that Renee is an undercover cop. Revealing herself to be the leader of the ring, Lucy takes Renee downstairs and plays a game of Russian Roulette in front of several members. Meanwhile, the BAU and SWAT manage to break in, killing a guard and arresting all of the members present. However, Lucy, who was informed of their presence beforehand, flees to a red SUV with a member and orders him to run over the policemen outside. However, it is an elaborate plan to get herself placed out of suspicion, but it fails, and Rossi finds out. However, Morgan shoots her dead before she can kill Rossi.﻿ Modus Operandi The ring targets college students who are stressed out with their lives. Several times a year, they would go to metropolitan areas and hold events for high-paying customers to brutalize their captives in various ways, such as throat slitting or fatal strangling.﻿ Profile Known Members *Lucy *Max *Leon *Kyle *Eighteen other unnamed members *Presumably numerous others *joseph kony *Josiah Nevine Zechariah Known Victims *Numerous unnamed victims abducted and/or killed prior to Supply and Demand *?-2011: Seven unnamed women abducted prior to Supply and Demand *December 2010, Arizona: Jake Wattay *February 2011, Ohio: Paige Hawley ﻿ *May 2011: **Washington, D. C.: Renee Matlin **Virginia: The raid at the ring headquarters: ***An unnamed SWAT agent ***Derek Morgan ***Two unnamed police officers ***David Rossi Appearances *Season Six **"Supply and Demand﻿" Category:Criminal Organizations Category:Season Six Criminals Category:Gangsters Category:Abductors Category:International Criminals